1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container structures and more particularly pertains to a beverage can opener insect screen for facilitating opening of a beverage can and precluding an entrance of debris or insects thereinto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, container structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,525; 5,269,432; 4,898,298; and 5,102,002.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a beverage can opener insect screen for facilitating opening of a beverage can and precluding an entrance of debris or insects thereinto which includes a beverage can having a lid extending across an upper end thereof, and a guarded opening assembly pivotally mounted to the lid and operable to effect fracturing of a frangible opening in the lid, wherein the guarded opening assembly includes a screen positionable over the opening in the lid.
In these respects, the beverage can opener insect screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating opening of a beverage can and precluding an entrance of debris or insects thereinto.